SAPPHIRE
by Shirayuki Sakuya
Summary: Ikatan mereka. Aku membencinya. Sebut saja aku cemburu. Ya, aku mengakuinya. Dan aku tahu benar kenapa aku memiliki perasaan seperti itu.  Read & Review...


**Title : SAPPHIRE**

**Pairing** : SasuNaru

**Rating** : T aja

**Genre** : Romance

**Language** : Indonesian

**WARNING : YAOI, BOY X BOY, SHOUNEN AI**

**DO NOT READ IF YOU'RE YAOI HATER OR ANTI FUJOSHI !**

**Disclaimer** : Sapphire milik Naru

Onyx milik Sasu

* * *

Cahayamu yang tersisa di dalam hatiku

Akan terus bersinar

Meskipun takdir menuntunmu dalam kegelapan.

.

.

.

Yuuya's Present

.

.

.

**SAPPHIRE**

.

.

.

* * *

"Yamero! Taichou!"

Dia berdiri, tubuhnya mendadak terdiam membeku.

Katana yang hendak di ayunkannya. Lagi. Tampak mengambang sia-sia di udara.

Dua orang anggota ANBU yang sedari tadi ada di sampingnya tampak menahan nafas. Salah seorang di antaranya sudah berteriak keras tadi. Tubuhnya sedikit gemetaran. Meskipun seharusnya sudah terbiasa dengan 'pekerjaan' mereka sebagai ANBU. Namun apa yang mereka lihat kini diluar batas kewajaran.

Melihat Kapten mereka berubah. Mesin pembunuh. Tanpa ampun dan tak berhati.

Cakra merah itu lenyap bersamaan dengan Katana yang kembali di letakkan di punggungnya.

Mereka kembali dikejutkan dengan kedatangan salah seorang ANBU senior mereka juga.

"Kalian pergilah dulu, laporkan Misi ke Hokage-sama sekarang juga!" perintahnya.

Tanpa banyak bertanya kedua Anggota ANBU itu melesat pergi. Meninggalkan kedua kapten ANBU tertinggi itu saling berhadapan.

"Lepaskan topengmu!" perintahnya.

Sosok dihadapannya masih terdiam tak menjawab. Namun kemudian dia melepaskan topeng itu perlahan.

Memperlihatkan 'Sapphire' yang sedari tadi disembunyikannya.

.

.

.

* * *

**NEJI POV**

Dia berdiri di pinggir jurang. Topeng ANBU yang telah berubah merah itu telah dilepaskannya. Dia menatap tubuh musuhnya yang berlumuran darah dengan mata birunya yang dingin. Wajah yang tanpa ekspresi dan aku tak bisa membaca emosi macam apa yang ada di benaknya kini. Angin mempermainkan rambut pirangnya yang mulai panjang yang tampak bersinar di bawah mentari yang mulai tenggelam di sana. Aku hanya bisa menatap sosoknya yang berdiri di tengah bayang senja itu dengan miris. Sungguh pemandangan yang begitu indah akan tetapi begitu kontras dengan keadaan kami sekarang.

Pemandangan yang indah. Dan itu hanya milikku.

"Naruto…" panggilku.

Dia hanya terdiam dan belum juga mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Daijobu ka?" tanyaku.

Kali ini mata biru itu menatapku tajam. Membuatku sedikit tercekat ketika pandangan kami bertemu. Sisa Chakra Kyuubi masih sedikit kurasakan di sana. Tatapan marah, benci, dendam.

Aku tak menyukai Sapphire saat kegelapan mulai menelannya.

"Sasuke wa?" suaranya sedikit berat ketika bertanya.

"Chakranya menghilang di seberang sungai sana. Aku tak berhasil mengejarnya." Jelasku.

"Sou ka…"

Hanya itu yang di katakannya sebelum dia membalikkan tubuhnya menatap senja kemerahan dari di tepi jurang itu.

Aku menghela nafas pelan dan hanya bisa menatap punggungnya yang tampak sendiri itu.

Aku ingat benar. Suatu waktu aku akan menemuinya dalam kebisuan. Mempelajari ekspresinya. Dia akan melihat kedua tangannya dengan mata yang menyendu. Dan seperti biasa, aku bisa membacanya apa yang ada dalam pikirannya saat itu.

Dia bermimpi tentang Sasuke.

Rivalnya. Sahabatnya. Sekaligus sosok yang begitu di kaguminya.

Lebih dari itu, aku tahu benar. Dia menyayanginya.

Aku menyaksikan sendiri ketika biru Sapphire itu akan berbinar ketika nama itu di sebut. Namun akan kembali menyendu ketika menyadari sosok itu tak ada di sisinya.

Mulai hari itu. Naruto menjadi lebih dan lebih serius berlatih. belajar dan terus mempraktekan apa yang telah di dapatnya. Berlatih hingga mati kelelahan. Membuat Hokage-sama khawatir padanya.

Saat itu juga dia berubah. Naruto tidak lagi bocah Genin yang bermulut besar. Ceroboh dan kerap melakukan kejahilan. Tak lagi terobsesi pada Ramen dan gadis berambut Pink itu. Walaupun terkadang cengiran rubahnya yang begitu terkenal itu masih tampak menghiasi wajahnya. namun perlahan semua itu menghilang.

Dia berubah.

Hingga akhirnya dia di percaya Hokage sama menjadi Kapten tertinggi ANBU bersama aku dan Shikamaru yang telah terlebih dahulu menjadi ANBU. Meskipun tetap ada yang menentangnya karena Kyuubi masih tersegel bersamanya. Namun, Hokage-sama masih kukuh pada keputusannya.

Hokage sama mempercayainya. Sama kami yang selalu mempercayainya.

Ya, meskipun dia telah berubah tekadnya masih sama. membawa Sasuke kembali.

Ibarat Sapphire…

Dia melambangkan keindahan dan kekerasan.

Indah seperti sosoknya dan keras seperti tekadnya.

Ikatan mereka. Aku membencinya.

Sebut saja aku cemburu. Ya, aku mengakuinya. Dan aku tahu benar kenapa aku memiliki perasaan seperti itu.

Lamunanku buyar ketika sosok dihadapanku mulai beranjak.

"Doushite?" sebuah pertanyaan meluncur begitu saja dari mulutku. Membuat Naruto berhenti dan menoleh kearahku.

Sesaat kami kembali saling bertatapan namun dia langsung memalingkan wajahnya dan kembali hendak melangkah pergi.

Sial! Kau bahkan tak pernah lagi menjawab pertanyaanku, eh?

Seberapa jauh kau akan melangkah pergi…

Tanpa pikir panjang aku melesat kearahnya. Membalikkan tubuhnya kasar hingga berhadapan denganku.

Ku genggam kedua lengannya erat. Tubuhku bergetar menahan amarah. namun dia hanya menatapku dingin.

"Kenapa? berkali-kali aku bilangkan, dia bukan Sasuke! Bukan temanmu dulu, bukan sahabat yang kau bangga-banggakan itu! Berhentilah mengejarnya! Sasuke yang kau kenal bukan sudah tak ada! Dia sudah mati! Dia sudah mati!"

"Aku juga sudah mati!"

PLAK!

Telapak tanganku sedikit nyeri saat menamparnya tadi. tanpa aku sadari aku sudah memukul pipinya. Dia hanya terdiam. rambut pirangnya yang panjang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. membuatku tak bisa melihat jelas ekspresinya sekarang.

Hei... jangan bersembunyi dariku.

Tanpa berpikir panjang aku membawa kedua telapak tanganku. Mendongakkan wajahnya hingga dia kembali menatapku.

Meski hanya sebentar. Tunjukan padaku Sapphire milikmu padaku.

Aku mengusap pipinya yang kini terlihat merah. Mata itu menyendu.

Aku mendekatkan diriku untuk menyentuhnya. kali ini mengecup pipinya. Lama.

Hei... maafkan aku...

Aku melepaskannya.

"Biarkan aku… menyayangimu…" bisikku pelan.

Mata birunya sedikit membulat karena terkejut. Menatapku lekat-lekat.

Hei… aku bersungguh-sungguh.

Dia menghela nafas pelan.

Kali ini Naruto menghampiriku. Perlahan melepas ikatan Headbandku. Meskipun telah menjadi ANBU, aku tak memiliki alasan untuk tak memakainya. Salah satu sebabnya, karena 'Segel kutukan' itu masih terpatri jelas di sana.

Mata lavenderku sedikit melebar ketika Dia mencondongkan tubuhnya begitu dekat denganku. Mengecup keningku pelan. Sesaat kemudian dia memelukku. Erat.

Belum juga aku membalasnya, pelukannya mengendur. Tatapannya tak sedingin tadi. Biru Sapphire yang kukagumi itu sedikit berbinar kembali. Senyum menghiasi wajahnya kali ini.

"Arigato, Neji…" ucapnya.

Topeng ANBU yang masih berlumuran darah itu kembali dikenakannya. Dengan cepat dia menghilang di balik senja yang mulai menggelap. Meninggalkan aku yang masih terdiam sendiri.

.

.

.

Sapphire...

Meskipun cahayamu tak pernah ada untukku

Aku akan tetap selalu ada menjadi bayangmu...

.

.

.

**OWARI ?**

.

.

.

**OMAKE**

Sapphire...

Meskipun saat ini kegelapan hampir menelannya. Namun sinarnya belum juga meredup.

Binarnya masih terlihat ketika Topeng itu terbuka dan melihat sosoknya. Sosok yang begitu ingin kau lihat.

"ANBU, eh?" ujar sosok itu.

Tetes darah dari keningnya membasahi pipimu.

Kau memperlihatkan seringaian rubahmu.

"Te-teme…"

Sesaat setelah kau mengucapkan kata itu kau terbatuk dan darah segar membasahi bibirmu.

Baru kulihat kali ini. Mata Onyxnya memandangmu cemas.

Dia membawa telapak tangannya menyentuh sisi bibirmu.

"Doushite?" bisiknya. Begitu dekat hingga kening kalian hampir bersentuhan.

Kau tertawa pelan, dengan sisa tenagamu kau bawa dia ke dalam pelukanmu.

"O-kaeri… S-sasu…T-teme…"

"Hn… Dobe!"

Onyx dan Sapphire. Keduanya kini bertemu. Di tengah medan pertempuran terakhir kita saat itu, topeng ANBU kebanggaanmu tergeletak sia-sia di samping tubuhmu. Kau dan dia masih berpelukan diatas genangan darah yang terus mengalir. Begitu dekat, satu sama lain. Angin mempermainkan rambut hitamku, menemaniku dalam suasana yang hening. Menatap keduanya yang begitu indah. Tanpa kebencian, amarah dan dendam. Sungguh pemandangan yang begitu indah, akan tetapi begitu kontras dengan keadaan kami sekarang.

Pemandangan yang indah. Dan itu hanya milikku.

.

.

.

Sapphire…

Cahayamu yang tersisa di dalam hatiku

Akan terus bersinar

Meskipun takdir menuntunmu dalam kegelapan.

.

.

.

"Hei… Biarkan aku… terus menyayangimu…"

.

.

.

**HONTO NI OWARI ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gomen Endingnya jadi Angst ^^**

**sesuai Mood saya akhir-akhir ini**

**Yeah, saya tahu sekali rasanya menjadi seorang Hyuuga Neji di Fic ini. LoL**

**Yosh! Read&Review ^^**

**Domo~ ^^ **


End file.
